A Fairytale
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is the story of Cinderella but with my oc Mikhail. Sasukexoc, yaoi, lemon in later chapters
1. Prolouge

Don't own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Once long ago in the kingdom of Kenosha lived a man who was a young lord with his only son. His son's name was Mikhail Williams who was as beautiful as a girl and as kind and gentle as any creature on earth. One day his father wed a women with two girls that were the same age of Mikhail and were very mean. Their names were Lady Tsunade and her daughter's Sakura and Ino who made life hell for Mikhail. On the night his father passed his step-mother showed her true face to all and forced Mikhail to be a servant in his own house. He is now twenty years of age and lives up in the tower of the mansion with little to any free time.

This is where our tale begins and we look in on Mikhail's life from his own life and eye's.

* * *

r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

This is my life even though I hate it but I can't leave since this is my home and all my friends live here. Though those friends are animals like a falcon, a polar bear, a Siberian tiger, and a gray wolf that I all found abandoned. The only time I get to see them is when I work on the outside of the house or going to the market. My only problem is that step-mother puts me in tattered, dirty, brown dress that should be thrown away but forced onto me. Today was another normal day since it started with me doing the chores that is till near mid-day when I had to go to market.

Tsunade told me "Mikhail go to the market and get these things as we go look for new cloths."

I tell her as I take the list "Yes, madam."

With that I leave first with my basket so that I have something to hold the things I buy with Kaji the wolf. As I walk through the market to get the things I notice a strange man looking at some fruit. I walk over to him and ask "Do you need some help, sir?"

He looks up at me and that is when I see his black eyes and hair that is short as well as spiked. He tells me "I don't know what is good to buy. I would really like some help."

I nod my then I start to help him which turns out all right since he only wanted an apple. I then agree to let him help me in my own shopping which turns out to be really fun since we get to know each other. Once I'm finished I tell him good bye then head home as he goes to his I guess but we never to each other our names so he is a mystery. That is till we get invitations to the prince's ball that is to go on tonight problem is that I have nothing to wear. I stay at home as my step family goes to it but once they are gone I pull a box out from under my bed.

I open it to reveal my mothers old dress that is in need of repair so I fix it as fast as I can. Once I'm done I put it on then let Yuki the falcon help tie the back nice and tight so no one can tell I'm a man. I then put on my shoes then go to the barn to get Thor my black Arabian horse to take me. I put a cloak on then put my invitation in the pocket of it then head toward the palace to have some free time. Once I get there I show them the letter and they let me in as I leave Thor by the gate with the cloak. I know my step family wont know me since they have never seen my true hair color since it is usually covered in dirt.

Right after I enter the ball room I spot Sakura and Ino curtsying to a man that I can guess is the prince. He then looks up and our eyes meet making me blush then turn away till I hear him walk toward me. When he gets to me I look up to see that he is the man from the market that I helped get the apple. He asks me "Aren't you the girl that I meet back in the market place earlier this morning?"

I tell him "Yes, that was me. I never would have thought you were the prince at first glance but I guess appearances aren't everything."

He then bows so I curtsy then take his hand as he leads me across the floor in a waltz's that feels like a dream. That is till I spot my step-family leaving so I stop then try to leave but he grabs my arm to stop me. He then asks me "Where are you going now in such a hurry?"

I tell him "I forgot that I had other plans so I really must go. This is good bye."

With that I break his grip then run as fast as I can put I lose one of my slippers that is made of red colored glass. I go to grab it till I hear the prince so I run to Thor, mount, then ride off back home where I hide Thor then rush up stairs before they get back. I put the dress away then put on the dress I had on earlier since that I the only thing I have besides what is in the room. I then go to bed with the dress and shoe hidden safely under my bed which is the reason why it is dirty. That is till Tsunade slams open my room and grabs my arm then drags me down the stairs. Where waiting at the door is the grand duke and a page with the slipper that I dropped last night.

She then throws me into the ground making my sides hurt and my body ache. I then stand and go over to the chair to have the page try the shoe on my foot that is till Tsunade trips him. Which made the shoe shatter on the floor so I look to Yuki to get the other as the duke panics at the sight. I tell him "Please calm down."

He tells me "How can I calm down when I've failed the job I was given and could be killed."

I then hold my hands out as Yuki place the slipper in my hands and I bend down to show him. I tell him "I have the other slipper so please calm down."

He smiles then takes the shoe and tries it on my foot which it fits perfectly. Tsunade then asks "How are you they girl if you look like such a mess everyday and have only that one dress?"

I tell her "The dress I wore was my mothers so I fixed it before putting it on I washed up then left. I rode there and back on Thor the Arabian horse papa left me in his will before he met you. The shoes were with the dress so I got them from mama as well."

She seems to have gotten really made at me then walks over to me and tries to hit me. The duke stops her before she can and tells her "You can not hurt her anymore since she is to wed prince Sasuke."

I then jump up in shock and ask him "When was that said and how can I wed someone I don't really know?"

He tells me "It was said this morning and you will be like other princesses that are wed to prince's."

I then blush and tell him "I don't mean that because you see I'm really a boy but step-mother has been making me dress like a girl."

Tsunade then smiles and tells him "So now the prince is free to wed one of mine instead of this tramp."

He then asks me "You are of Kenoshen blood are you not?"

I tell him "Yes, I am since my father was the last of the Kenoshen blood line before he had me. Oh! I get what you mean since I'm a kenoshen male I can give birth to my only love kin so we can still wed."

He nods his head then removes the shoe before I fall over then leads me to the coach but I ask him "What of my animal's? If I leave them here I fear they will be mistreated so can they come with us?"

He tells me "If that will keep you happy."

I smile then get in with Yuki and Kaji as Terra the bear, Kori the tiger, and Thor follow us. When we get to the palace the first on I meet is the king who is happy to see me then takes to the duke who tells him everything. At the same time Sasuke comes outside and walks over to us and over hears the dukes talk with the king. He then comes over to me and asks me "Is what he says true?"

I tell him "Yes, it is but I never told anyone because I was afraid that people would hate me."

He then brushes one hand across my check and tells me "I would never hate you though your step-family I might."

I look up at him and smile as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

* * *

r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Don"t own Naruto.

* * *

The following day we wed and that night is just to me and Sasuke. It starts with him kissing me deeply while pushing me toward the bed. He then strips me of all my cloths then removes his own shirt as my cock hardens as I watch him. He only touches my chest lightly which makes me moan for more as he nips at my neck and probes my hole. Once he deems me ready he fucks me into the bed till we both cum on the bed at the same time. The next day I can already tell that I'm pregnant so we live happily ever after.

* * *

r&r


End file.
